


What Day Is It Again?

by WednesdayGilfillian



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: April Fools, Comical Misunderstandings, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayGilfillian/pseuds/WednesdayGilfillian
Summary: In which Holtz neglects to check who it is she's talking to. [Prompt: 'April Fools']





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLTZBERT WEEK!! I've never taken part in an actual fandom event before, and I'm a *little* excited. Big thanks to Eevachu for organizing it!
> 
> I've played a little fast-and-loose with the prompt here...but I hope you like it.

The bust itself hadn’t been too far out of the ordinary. They’d been called to a grand old townhouse, and arrived to discover that they were up against the ghostly ex-members of a Ladies’ Book Club. The spectral pearl-clutchers had actually put up a fairly good fight – but ultimately they were no match for Holtzmann’s inventions. (Holtz had yelled book recommendations at them throughout the fight – salacious titles that made both Erin and the ghostly ladies blush.)

The only thing that made this particular bust in any way exceptional was that _Erin didn’t get slimed_. She’d been particularly onto it, particularly agile, and somehow for once the ectoplasm just missed her. It had to go somewhere, however – and on this occasion Patty was the unlucky recipient. She’d been mid-laugh, her attention caught by Holtz’s antics, when she’d got a face – and a mouth – full. She spent the drive back to the firehouse making retching noises like a cat with a furball, but assured the others that she was okay.

“When we get in there, I am goin’ straight to the bathroom and brushin’ my teeth for a _week_ ,” Patty announced, her face contorted in a grimace. “We do have extra toothbrushes, right? Because this is gonna take some work. _Damn_ , that stuff is nasty!”  
“Dibs on the first shower,” Holtz raised her hand briefly from the wheel.  
“You don’t need to dibs it, Holtzy – we’ve got a bunch of cubicles.”  
“Yeah, but I want my favorite one. The others aren’t the same.”  
Abby smirked. “I assume you mean the one with the lewd graffiti?”  
“I’ll have you know that limericks are Art.”

No one begrudged Patty the way she neglected her duties, letting the others unload the car. Even with just Erin and Abby and Holtzmann, it didn’t take long. The moment the proton packs were safely hung on the wall, Holtz was halfway out of her coveralls and making a beeline for the bathroom.  
“’scuse me ladies, I’ve got a date with a loofah…”

Patty had been right on her heels, but paused, still looking queasy.  
“You know what, before I even go there I’m gonna drink like a gallon of water. I have a feeling this is gonna be a process.”  
Patty stumped off towards the kitchen and Erin looked guiltily after her, biting her lip.  
“I almost wish it had been me. _Almost_.”  
Abby snorted. “Sure ya do.”  
“Actually, I’m getting like…empathy-nausea?” Erin shuddered. “Ack. I’m going to go and brush _my_ teeth.”  
“Weirdo,” Abby called after her, fondly.

The bathroom was just a little steamy from the shower running in the corner cubicle, and Erin smiled to hear Holtz singing quietly to herself. She strained her ears to try and make out the song, and then realized that that was probably creepy. She quickly busied herself with her toothbrush, and had just turned on the faucet when Holtz spoke.

“How you doin’, Pattycakes? That stuff stuck behind your molars?”

Erin blinked at herself in the mirror. Of course – as far as Holtz knew, Patty had been right behind her. She tried to correct the engineer’s misconception, as best she could with a mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Ahb ahbwally Ahwin.”

“Uhuh, sure, I totally get what you mean” Holtz replied, a laugh in her voice – and she sounded gurgly, as though her head was under the stream of the shower. “Really though, you shoulda just used Erin as a human shield. I mean, it’s worked before.”

Erin’s mouth fell open in indignation, and she quickly bent to spit into the basin. So, was _that_ how it was?! She was on the point of making a sharp retort when Holtzmann continued.

“Maybe it’s best you didn’t, though. Did you _see_ her out there tonight? She was _killing_ it!”

In the mirror, Erin saw her own expression soften, and a proud little smile tug at her lips. She was much too easily pleased, a sucker for affirmation. But this, coming from _Holtz_ … It was…nice to hear. And it couldn’t be mere flattery either, because Holtz wasn’t intending to say it to _her_.

“When she slid across the grand piano and hit that Class-4 right in the face? It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Erin choked, accidentally inhaling some residual toothpaste. Spluttering and gripping the basin for support, she stared wide-eyed at her own reflection.

“I’m gonna assume that’s you choking on ectoplasm, ‘cause it’s not like you haven’t heard all this before.”

There was a clunk from the shower cubicle, as though Holtz had put down a shampoo bottle.

“I’m so screwed though, Patty, seriously. Every time she does that thing with her face…? Any time she does anything, really. _Unh_ , it’s getting to be a problem.”

Erin couldn’t move. She wasn’t sure she could _breathe_.

She’d never thought…never _really_ thought…never _allowed herself_ to think that Holtz might really, genuinely…

“And did you see how impressed she was by the new mods on her proton gun? I actually caught her doing a Charlie’s Angels pose with it afterwards. Ugh, she’s too adorkable.”

Through the haze of steam and fragrant shampoo and her own breathless astonishment, Erin realized that it had been some time now since ‘Patty’ had responded. What could she do? Run? But no – then Holtzmann would find out that Patty hadn’t been the person she’d been talking to. Desperately, Erin turned the faucet on again and clattered her toothbrush noisily against the basin, as though she was still using it. This was _so_ wrong – God, she was pathetic. But at least it might buy her some more time.

“Anyway, sorry, I’m rambling – and yours is probably the more dire situation. I mean, what’s a hopeless crush compared to ectoplasm poisoning, eh Patty? …Patty?”

The shower switched off.

“You’ve gone really quiet. Are you still alive?”

Holtz stepped out of the corner cubicle, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Her hair was damp, cascading down her shoulders, and just the sight of her took Erin’s breath away. Then she looked up.

Holtz’s mouth dropped open. Her eyes went very wide. There was absolute silence, apart from the dripping of the shower – and Erin knew she was taking in the toothbrush in her hand, realizing what it meant.

This was probably not the moment for Erin to be noticing the way Holtz’s skin was flushed and damp from the shower. (Or maybe this was exactly the moment…) Erin wet her suddenly-dry lips.

“April Fools…?” tried Holtz, feebly.  
“It’s March 31st.”  
“It’s a leap year.”  
“That – that doesn’t even…Holtz…”

Holtz’s bravado had never failed her so completely, and the panic in her eyes showed she knew it.  
“Um…”

Really, there was only one thing to do. And Erin couldn’t have done it if she hadn’t just accidentally received a slew of thrilling compliments. But she _had_. She was halfway across the space between them before she even realized.

No one had ever made a noise like that because Erin Gilbert kissed them.

For that matter, no one had kissed her back so unreservedly. Holtz’s hands were suddenly at her waist – damp through her sweatshirt, pulling her closer. God, could it really be this _easy_? This _good_?

They were both breathless when Erin pulled away. Holtz stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Erin laughed softly, biting her lip.

“So, March 31st, eh?” Holtz managed. “It’s a good day. I like it.”  
“Me too,” Erin smiled, feeling a flutter in her chest. “I’m sorry about…just now, by the way. I didn’t _mean_ to, it just sort of happened, and then-”  
“Hey, do I look upset? I mean, Patty _will_ mock me about this for the rest of my days…buuut I’m pretty sure it’s worth it.” She winked, and Erin felt her stomach flip.

“What are you doing tomorrow night? Can I take you out somewhere?”  
Erin raised a brow. “You want our first date to be on April Fools?”  
“I wanna go on a date with you as soon as humanly possible – so, yeah. I promise I won’t do anything crazy. Un _less_ that would secretly impress you, in which case all bets are off.”  
Erin laughed – she couldn’t help it – and shook her head. “I think we’ve had enough comical misunderstandings. Let’s just prank Abby and Patty and leave it at that.”  
“Deal.”

Holtz stole another kiss, and Erin was just melting into it when they heard the door open behind them.  
“What the – oh, right. Okay. Well, saw that coming.”  
They drew apart sheepishly, Erin blushing scarlet. Holtzmann grinned at Patty over Erin’s shoulder, pointing at her and ‘surreptitiously’ mouthing _She kissed me!_

“Err, hi, Patty. How are you feeling?”  
“Not as good as you two, clearly,” their colleague chuckled, moving to pick up her toothbrush. “But I’ll live. And I’m gonna want to hear all about how _this_ happened, just as soon as I’ve brushed my teeth.”

Erin and Holtz looked at each other.  
“Oh, there’s not much to tell,” said Erin, quickly.  
“Yeah. Definitely nothing ridiculous and embarrassing. _At all_.”  
“Yeah, so, um, I’d better go… Coming, Holtz?”  
“Right behind you, sweet cheeks. G’night, Patty!”

Patty shook her head, smiling.  
“Fools.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? Please let me know :)


End file.
